


Just Like The Rain

by daughter_of_khione



Series: Just Like The Rain - AU Verse [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Abuse only appears briefly, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Chan is a stray, Endgame DongJunChan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Kim Byeongkwan sadly only appears as the friend from Canada, M/M, Multi, Romance, Wowkwan might follow in a sequel, dongjun being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_khione/pseuds/daughter_of_khione
Summary: Jun was used to his boyfriend bringing home all sorts of stray animals that he found in the alley behind the café. Usually Jun helped Donghun nurse the strays back to health before they eventually brought them to a shelter or their owner. And really, Jun loved Donghun for his big heart, but he should have seen it coming. Yet it took Jun off guard when he saw Donghun, with his sad puppy eyes, standing in the entrance of their living room, a wet and shivering boy right behind him.Donghun x Junhee x Yuchan AU in which Yuchan is a homeless stray, Junhee is overworked and jealous and Donghun has a big heart and makes great coffee
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Just Like The Rain - AU Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020397
Comments: 31
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Gray - Just Like The Rain

Jun was used to his boyfriend bringing home all sorts of stray animals that he found in the alley behind the café. Usually Jun helped Donghun nurse the strays back to health before they eventually brought them to a shelter or their owner. And really, Jun loved Donghun for his big heart, but he should have seen it coming.

Yet it took Jun off guard when he saw Donghun, with his sad puppy eyes, standing in the entrance of their living room, a wet and shivering boy right behind him.

It was supposed to be their date night. Ever since Donghun had opened up his café, Jun and Donghun have been way too busy for any one on one time. And Donghun had known that Jun wouldn’t be too happy, but what had he been supposed to do? Leave the poor boy in the pouring rain in the alley behind the café? When he had seen him, shivering from the cold autumn air, it had pained him deep in his heart. 

„I don’t know, you could have put him in a  hotelroom.“ Jun whisper-shouted to his boyfriend of five years. Both of them were currently in the kitchen, listening to the shower running.

„Jun-ah.“ Donghun turned from where he was preparing a tea for the stray boy to look at his boyfriend with a bewildered look. „You can’t be serious.“

Jun sighed and wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist. „I know. Sorry. I didn’t mean it. It’s just…“ Jun rested his forehead on Donghun’s shoulders, his breath dancing across his neck. „Work has been so stressful lately, and you’re so busy with the café. I just… I was really looking forward to tonight.“

Donghun sighed softly turning around in Junhee’s embrace , his fingers gently carding through Jun’s black hair. His boyfriend’s really been on edge for the past few months. And even though they both were happy that so many artists wanted to produce with Jun, Donghun couldn’t help but notice the strain it took on his partner. But Donghun himself wasn’t relaxed himself. Ever since he had opened his café, he had to work extra shifts. All this resulted in very few intimate moments between the two lovers, and Donghun would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his boyfriend.

„We’ll have our date night another time. Promised. I’ll just ask Sehyoon to cover more shifts.“ He cradled his boyfriend’s face between his palms. Up so close, the rings beneath Jun’s eyes were more prominent than ever before. Donghun placed a soft kiss on his lips, before kissing his forehead.

„At least this time you don’t need to help me bath the stray.“ Donghun joked and his heart skipped a beat when the pout on Jun’s lips turned into a soft smile.

The hot water was pouring down on Yuchan’s shivering body, slowly warming his frozen limbs. He took a look around the bathroom. It wasn’t very big or tidied, many shampoo and other bottles were just scattered around. But he wasn’t going to complain. If it weren’t for the kindness of the stranger he would still be out there in the pouring rain and probably shivering until his teeth fell out.

Even though he felt thankful and happy for this moment of comfort, Chan knew he’d be back on the streets soon enough anyway. He felt a tear running down his cheek. Chan turned his face to the water, he allowed himself to let his tears mix with the warm water.

After he finished washing up he put on the clothes of the nice stranger, he believed his name was Donghun, laid out for him. They were his boyfriend’s clothes and a bit too tight for Chan’s liking as he enjoyed more baggy clothes. But he was in no position to complain, he’d be happy about any fresh and clean clothes right now.

When he opened the bathroom door he heard voices. The two men seemed to be busying themselves in the kitchen, quietly talking among themselves.

Slowly Chan made his way to the entrance of the kitchen. The nice man was standing at the stove cooking something, while the other had his arms wrapped around his waist, his chin propped up on the others shoulder and whispering in his ear. Chan felt like he intruded their intimate moment. Just when he wanted to turn away, the nice stranger, Donghun, looked up and noticed him.

„I thought you drowned in the shower.“ Donghun joked and shook off the others’ arms. „I heated up some leftovers and made you a tea.“

Donghun pointed to a seat at the table and Chan obliged, he immediately wrapped his fingers around the mug. Donghun put the leftovers, fried rice from the looks of it, on a plate and put it in front of Chan.

„Junhee’s clothes suit you.“ he complimented Chan and sat down next to him.

Chan felt a blush rising on his cheeks. Donghun was a handsome man with a just as handsome boyfriend, even though something about Jun gave Chan a nervous feeling. Maybe it was the way he was watching both of them from the stove.

Even though the fried rice was leftovers, it tasted amazing. Maybe it was because Chan had been surviving on nothing but instant ramen for the last couple weeks and hadn’t had a good meal in ages.

„This tastes so good.“ he complimented with a mouthful of food.

„I know, Jun is an amazing cook.“ Donghun smiled at his boyfriend, who seemed to soften up a bit at that. It didn’t last long.

„Tell us about you. Why were you on the streets?“ he started questioning Chan.

„Jun-ah. You’re so impolite.“

„I love you, hyung, and I trust you. But I need to know at least the minimum if I let a stranger stay in our home. What if he’s underaged and we’ll get in trouble for it?“ He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, that combined with his slight stare no longer made him look handsome but rather coldly beautiful.

„Jun-“

„It’s okay Donghun-ssi.“ Chan interrupted Donghun and turned to Jun. He understood why Jun was so wary of him. „My name is Yuchan, but Chan is alright. I’m 23, so you don’t need to worry about me being underaged.“

„I’m 27, and Junhee is 26. And please, you can call me hyung.“ Donghun put his hand on Chan’s, his cheeks filled with a blush once again.

Jun knew it was unfair the way he treated the kid. Right now it was 3 a.m he was laying with Donghun’s arms wrapped around him in their bed and for the love of everything, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He knew he had to apologize to Yuchan eventually, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t felt jealous ever before in their relationship. In fact he hadn’t even felt a bit jealous back when Donghun and his best friend Sehyoon kissed for that drunk bet that the three of them did in uni.

Maybe it was the way Donghun looked at Chan, or maybe it was also the fact that Yuchan was younger and more beautiful than Jun, that gave him a pang of jealousy.

It was ridiculous, really, Jun knew this. After all, him and Donghun had been together for five years. However in the past months it felt like they lost a bit of their intimacy. It made Jun insecure and he hated it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream followed by a whimper which came from the living room. Donghun sat up straight in the bed. Him and Jun exchanged a look before Donghun got out of bed to look after Chan. Initially Jun wanted to check in on Yuchan as well, however after seeing the worried look on Donghun he rather stayed there.

A couple minutes later, just as Jun was about to slip into sleep, Donghun returned. He collected his blanket and pillow before kneeling in front of Jun’s side of the bed.

„He seems to suffer from nightmares. I’ll sleep in the living room to help him feel safe and sleep well.“ Donghun kissed Jun’s hair and left before waiting for his boyfriend’s answer.

Donghun’s big heart once was the reason for Jun to fall in love with the man, however right now it was the reason why Jun’s stomach twisted itself around. 

The next morning, Chan woke up to sunlight in his face, a note on his pillow and a voice singing to some pop song. Slowly he rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore how heavy his eyelids felt. Next he blindly reached for the note and read it with a smile.

_Didn’t want to wake you up, sleeping angel…_

_Off to work in the café, come here whenever :D I want to say goodbye._

_I washed, dried and ironed your clothes, however feel free to take anything from the closet._

_Junhee will take you to the café, he has a meeting here at 12._

_\- Hyung_

Yuchan took a look around the living room, the whole apartment was quiet except for the sound of the shower running and the voice of Jun singing passionately. Chan closed his eyes and allowed himself to believe that this could be his life, that it could be his boyfriend singing so beautifully under the shower. But it wasn’t and it never would be.

Slowly Chan got up and stretched his tired limbs. He hadn’t been able to sleep this good in weeks, granted he had been sleeping on park benches.

The memories of last night came back tohim. How Donghun had slept on the floor and softly sung for him, while carding through Chan’s hair. Once again it made Chan blush. 

After everything Chan couldn’t be more grateful to Donghun and Jun, however it made the inevitable even more painful because he knew he needed to leave today.

The few things he owned were quickly collected and pushed inside his backpack. In the process his gaze fell on a couple of photos on the sideboard. Each one showed Donghun and Jun over the past years, in some they seemed younger, almost teenagers, in another Jun had his arms thrown over Donghun’s shoulders while holding up a university degree. In another Junhee was sprouting blond hair, and Chan wasn’t even surprised that the boy could pull off that hair color so well. All in all it seemed like the collection of happy moments in their lives. Yuchan felt a pain deep in his heart. He wished he’d have something like them, just a person that makes you feel at home. He remembered that he had no place in their life, he was merely a stray that they had taken pity in.

Chan wanted to leave as quickly as possible, no need to make it even more awkward and painful by meeting Donghun again or even worse Jun. 

However his plans to escape quietly were quickly ruined when the bathroom door slammed open.

„What are you doing?“ Jun asked, clad in a big fluffy bathrobe, his wet black hair fell in strands on his forehead. And if Chan wasn’t so busy with making up an excuse he’d appreciate fresh out of shower Jun even more.

Yuchan stopped like a deer caught in a headlight. Jun took a look around the room and back to Chan. It was obvious what he had been about to do.

„No way! You just wanted to leave? Without a thank you or a goodbye?“ Jun quickly made his way over to Chan, crowding him against the front door.

„I-,“ Chan swallowed, he didn’t know why, but Jun made him nervous. Even more this up close. „Why do you care? I thought you didn’t like me anyway?“ This took Jun off guard, who took a step back.

„That’s not true. I don’t _don’t_ like you…“ he stated as a matter of fact. However it was hard for Chan to believe him.

„Look, I’m very grateful for everything. Really. But I don’t want to burden you any more.“ Chan grabbed his bag off the floor and attempted to step past Jun.

„As much as I’d love to let you go now. Donghun would never stop annoying me for letting you go just like that.“ Jun sighed and grabbed Chan’s bag from him, which made Chan gasp. 

„Hey! Give that back. You can’t force me to-,“ Chan’s sentence died when Jun suddenly pushed him back against the door, his hand on Chan’s chest and his face only centimeters away from Chan’s.

„I’ll bring you to Hunie’s café, you’ll say thank you to my boyfriend and then you get your bag back. Got it?“

Chan nodded obediently. That side of Jun was really scary. Despite his fear he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip to Jun’s lips. They were so different from his hard eyes, they looked very soft and kissable.

„Good. Now give me a couple minutes and we can go. I’m meeting a client there anyway.“

Jun let go of Chan and made his way into the bedroom, Chan’s bag still in his hands. As soon as Jun was out of sight Chan let out a deep breath. Why did he think that going with Donghun last night was a good idea?

Donghun was busy refilling the coffee beans when a small bell rang, signaling the arrival of guests. 

When he looked up he spotted his boyfriend and Chan entering. Junhee looked stressed as always.

„Morning handsome.“ Donghun grinned wide and leaned over the counter to give his boyfriend a kiss.After he pulled away he turned to Chan. „And morning to you, too.“

Chan, who had worn a pout ever since the two had entered, couldn’t help but break out in a big smile as soon as Donghun had noticed him.

„The usual for you, Jun-ah?“ Jun just nodded, already busy with his phone. Donghun sighed on the inside and turned to Chan. „What can I get for you? You can choose anything. It’s on the house.“

„Ahh…“ Chan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn’t want to seem rude or be a burden. „I just wanted to quickly say thank you before I leave.“

„Oh…“ Donghun couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. He actually enjoyed Chan’s company and he was hoping to get him to stay at the café for a couple more hours. „At least take something to-go.“ 

„I don’t-…“ Chan stopped when he met Donghun’s sad eyes. „Alright… I take a strawberry latte.“

Donghun’s whole face lit up and he immediately started to make Jun and Chan’s drinks. Jun of course didn’t miss the exchange, again a weird unexplainable feeling entered his heart. He quickly turned back to his phone, he started to mindlessly check his emails. He couldn’t get distracted right now, he was so close to be able to produce for one of the hottest idols.

„Thank you again for yesterday, Donghun-ssi“ Chan watched Donghun when he started to blend the strawberries.

„Don’t worry. I couldn’t just leave you out there in the rain. What if you caught a cold? And I told you to call me hyung.“

„So where are you planning to stay tonight?“ Donghun asked after a while of silence.

„I… ehm…“ Chan tried tothink of a lie quickly. „At a friends house.“

„Look, I know it’s none of my business, but I know you’re lying. It’s okay, I get it. You don’t have to tell me why you’re out there. But please don’t lie to me.“ Donghun’s sincere eyes just got him.

„I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t want to lie. The truth is I don’t have anywhere to stay.“ He looked down at his hands, nervously fumbling with his ring. It was embarrassing because he had met Donghun not even 24 hours ago, but he didn’t want him to think less of Chan. „My friend who offered to let me move in has problems coming back from Canada. Apparently his university still requires him to stay a couple of months longer.“

„And you really have nowhere else to go?“ Donghun asked concerned, even Jun, who was quietly watching their exchange, looked at Chan with something like sympathy.

„I don’t have anyone else.“ Chan admitted, he tried to hold the tears back at the thoughts of his family.

Donghun’s heart broke when he saw the younger boy so broken, he couldn’t help it. Ever since he was young his mother had taught him to support the people around him.

„Jun-ah… Come and help me in the back for a second, there’s this heavy box.“ Donghun suddenly asked his boyfriend. Confused Jun followed him to the back.

„Where is this box? I need to hurry before Baekhyun-ssi arrives.“ Jun asked as soon as Donghun closed the door behind him.

Jun turned to his boyfriend, when he didn’t answer. One look was enough and Jun knew what was going on.

„Hyung-…“

„Please, Jun-ah. Just for a couple of weeks, a month at most. Until his friend returns. He can work in the café. You know that I need more staff.“ Donghun pleaded. 

„No, you know how stressed I am right now. I have so many new projects coming….“

„He has nowhere to go, no money, nothing. It’s starting to freeze soon. I know you, if you really think it’s a good idea to leave this poor boy out in the cold then you’re not the man I fell in love with.“ Donghun took Jun’s face in his palms.

It was kind of unfair for Donghun to pressure him like this. But Jun knew that his boyfriend was right. It was his own selfish insecurities that made him act like this. And if Jun was totally honest that Chan-kid seemed to be nice to talk to. On the way here, him and Chan had kept talking about Junhee’s job as a producer and Chan had honestly seemed interested.

„No, I wouldn’t leave him out there.“

„See, then just say yes. Just think back to when your family had kicked you out when we were still in university, I let you live with me. A small one bedroom flat. And we weren’t even dating back then.“ Donghun took Jun’s hand in his, Jun thought back to that time. One second to another he’d had nothing, been homeless, if it hadn’t been for Donghun Junhee wouldn’t have been able to finish university.

„I know, I know. You’re right, hyung. Just promise me one thing.“

„Anything, Jun-ah. I’d do anything for you.“

„After this you won’t ever bring a stray home.“

A wide grin spread over Donghun’s beautiful face and he pulled his boyfriend closer, before pressing a kiss on his lips.

„You’ll always be my first and favourite stray. I took you in and you never left.“ After they pulled away, Donghun leaned his forehead against Jun’s. Jun just rolled his eyes chuckling, he was just so whipped for Donghun.

„I love you. But Baekhyun-ssi is probably waiting for me right now.“ Jun kissed Donghun’s forehead one last time before leaving the storage room.

Donghun went back to the front as a giddy feeling spread through his body. He went to where Chan was sitting with his strawberry latte. Luckily on mornings like this the café was not much frequented. Yuchan was currently sitting on one of the many couches, his feet propped up, and with a small pout he was looking through one of the books that laid around for customers.

„I have a proposal for you. Before you say no just listen.“ Donghun had only met Yuchan yesterday, but it was pretty obvious that the boy had his pride.

„Shoot.“ Chan’s big eyes studied Donghun’s feature.

„How about you start working for me? Here at the café, I really need more staff. You could live with Junhee and I until your friend returns from Canada.“

„I… That’s really nice, but I don’t want to intrude even more in your and Junhee’s life.“ Chan said a bit shy.

„You wouldn’t, trust me.“ Donghun played his biggest weapon, his sad puppy eyes. „Plus didn’t you just say you wanted to become a producer like Junhee? He could teach you so much.“

Chan was still a bit hesitant, but when he looked out of the huge glass front of the café and saw the cold weather outside he knew he had no choice. He knew he could manage working at the café, he also knew that he could get along with Junhee, however what Yuchan wasn’t so sure about was how to make his heart stop falling for the two boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my DongJunChan FF. It's been a long while since I've written anything in English.
> 
> The other chapters are written and only need revision, so please stay tuned until next week :D


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past few months Junhee’s jealousy hasn’t gotten any better, in fact you could say it only has gotten worse. Not that he’d let any of the two feel it. What made it even worse was that he actually started to like Chan. They both shared the same interest in music. Chan confided in Jun that he had an audition for a big music academy a while ago and actually passed. However, after Jun’s questions why Chan didn’t end up going to that school, Chan got quiet and never mentioned it again.

After a few weeks Jun taught Chan all about his producing equipment, and Jun would be lying if he didn’t find it incredibly adorable how Yuchan’s eyes shone with excitement when Jun let him record one of his demos.

Donghun’s voice had always been his muse. The little moments like how Donghun hummed while making breakfast in the mornings, or how he sometimes just sang Jun to sleep, they inspired Jun to his music. Yuchan’s voice, well it had a similar effect on him. Jun often found himself imagining Yuchan’s voice to the melodies he wrote, instead of Donghun’s that usually ghosted around his head.

Another plus of Chan living with them was that Donghun seemed to also have a lot more time off work. Chan often took the extra shifts at the café, which resulted in more date time for Jun and Donghun.

And Junhee was truly thankful for Chan, he really was. But every positive feeling he had about the boy was washed away by a wave of jealousy whenever Donghun wouldn’t stop talking about Chan during their dates again. Or whenever Junhee came home from a long day at the studio only to find his boyfriend cuddled up to Chan on the couch where they were watching a movie.

Of course he had no reason to be concerned about Chan and Donghun’s relationship. His boyfriend was like this with every new friend he made. It had been the same when Donghun met Hyojin and Hangyeom almost four years ago. And even though he and Donghun hadn’t been in a relationship for very long at that moment. Junhee had never felt jealous.

So why was he so jealous now? Why did Junhee always feel that weird pressure in his chest whenever Donghun looked at Chan a bit too long? Or whenever Donghun’s touch lingered a second too long?

It also wasn’t that him and Donghun didn’t spend enough time with each other or that Donghun didn’t show him enough love. It was quite the opposite, Donghun seemed to be seeking even more attention and affection these days. Whenever it was just the two of them, Donghun was all over him. It almost felt like Donghun tried to prove him that there really was no reason to be jealous.

But Jun knew how Donghun looked like when he was falling in love. Junhee knew, because five years ago Donghun had looked at Junhee with those dreamy eyes. 

It was exhausting, really, watching the love of your life falling in love with someone else. It drove Jun insane. At first he was in denial. He thought that the only reason for his jealousy was because Chan had been squeezing his way into their busy life.

But with each touch, each look, Jun started to slip a way. Piece by piece his heart broke. But instead of talking with his boyfriend, he chose to stay silent. To wait it out, because soon Chan would leave their life again when his friend returned from Canada and Jun and Donghun would finally be alone again. It would be only the two of them, and everything would’ve been forgotten. Donghun’s affection towards Chan would slowly fade away and only Jun would remain in his heart.

Despite everything that was going on between Chan and Donghun, Jun couldn’t bring himself to treat the boy badly. It wasn’t his fault that Jun’s boyfriend had such a big heart.

And whatever Junhee did to deserve this positive karma, the news that Chan’s friend returned from Canada came quicker than anyone expected.

„So Byeongkwan said I can move in whenever.“ Chan informed the two older men.

Currently it was just the three of them in the café, it was past closing time. While Donghun and Chan were busy with restocking and baking, Jun sat at the counter working.

The project was one of the most important ones if not the most important that he had ever worked on. The artist, a big rapper called Son Bohyun, was topping the charts with his latest release. Junhee was sure if Son Bohyun chose his song as the title track for his next album, that he’d get even more requests. So of course this project had received all his attention lately, as it was so important to him.

„Oh… I guess we should help you start packing then.“ Donghun said, disappointment very clear in his voice. Jun tried to ignore the cracks in his heart aching like they did so often.

„Don’t worry hyung. I won’t forget you.“ Chan chuckled and threw a kitchen towel at Donghun. „I still work for you remember? Plus I could never live without our movie nights.“

Jun froze over his laptop, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Chan wouldn’t just disappear from their lives? This was news to him. 

„And who else would inspire me to produce my own songs if not Junhee-hyung?!“ Chan wrapped his arms around Jun’s shoulders from behind. However, what Chan didn’t see was Jun’s coffee mug which sat right next to his laptop.

The disaster started with cold coffee spilled all over Jun’s laptop. 

„No!“ Jun screamed and jumped up, pushing Chan away harsher than he intended. The latter fell backwards on the floor.

Donghun immediately came to help Chan up and ask him if he’s okay, while Jun was mumbling panicked „no’s“ under his breath and trying to dry the coffee off his laptop.

„Chan-ah, are you alright?“ Donghun brushed the dust off Chan’s back before turning to Jun. „You could have hurt him Jun. How about you apologize?“

„Me? Apologize?“ Jun turned to his boyfriend of five years. He couldn’t believe his ears. „He spilled coffee over my laptop. My project is gone! I’m fucked!“

„He didn’t do it on purpose. And haven’t you uploaded it to the cloud?“ Donghun put a hand on Jun’s shoulder to comfort him. Jun pushed his hand away, he couldn’t stand his touch at the moment. Not when Donghun had touched Chan just mere seconds beforehand. 

„What do you mean „he didn’t do it on purpose“?! Of course he ruined my project on purpose. Just like he ruined everything else.“ Jun had enough, he wanted his boyfriend to take his side. If only for once. 

„Why would he do this Jun? What are you talking about?“ Donghun looked at his boyfriend as if he was going crazy.

„He was jealous because I achieved so much in a career he only dreams about.“ Jun spat, but he didn’t dare to look at Chan. 

„Don’t be ridiculous. Chan would never be jealous of your career.“ Donghun frowned at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

„Oh please, he’s been jealous from the moment we met him.“ Jun’s vision started to turn red, it was enough. He couldn’t stand to be around them any longer. „He’s jealous because I’ve got everything that he never had. A home, a job and-,“ he stopped before he said something he might regret later on.

„And what? What in the world could you have that he’d be oh-so-jealous of. Don’t act all that arrogant-..“ Donghun knew that Jun hated when people called him arrogant. 

„You…“ Jun interrupted Donghun, he looked straight at his boyfriend. „He’s jealous because you’re mine.“

Donghun looked at Jun with wide eyes, but Jun turned his eyes away from his boyfriend and instead to Chan.

„I’m right, aren’t I?“ it felt like everything inside him was being twisted from pain. His heart felt close to bursting. All those weeks he could pretend that it wasn’t that bad that his boyfriend fell in love with another boy, because he made himself believe that Chan wasn’t into Donghun like that.

„I-I…“ Chan, who had been standing silently at the side watching them both, was now looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

Donghun was the first one to unfreeze. He grabbed Jun’s hands and pulled him towards the backroom. As soon as he had closed the door behind them, Donghun turned to his boyfriend, fuming.

„What the hell Jun? Why would you say something like this?“ Jun had seen Donghun angry only a handful of times.

„Please, hyung. I’m tired.“ It was true, Jun was so emotionally exhausted, his whole body felt numb.

„No, you’ll explain now.“

„What do you want me to explain? How Chan has been constantly pushing himself not only in our life, but also our relationship ever since you let him stay with us?“

„You agreed to let him live with us, don’t blame me now.“ Donghun tried to defend himself. 

„You’ll just ignore everything else I just said? That is just so typical of you, hyung.“ Jun just rolled his eyes.

„Does it really matter? He’ll move out and it’ll be just the two of us again.“ Donghun moved closer to his boyfriend. He put one hand on his cheek while the other took Jun’s hand in his. But Jun just shook his head, he was starting to get really mad. Donghun just wanted to pretend like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t broken Jun’s heart over and over again. He couldn’t take it anymore, all the lies and the pain. It felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore.

„He’ll be out of our apartment, but he won’t be out of our life.“ Jun stated.

„So you want me to just cut off all communication? I thought you liked him too?“ A hurt and scared expression flicked over Donghun’s face.

„Do it for me?“ Jun pleaded, it was his last resort. 

„Junhee… I-,“ Donghun took a step back. „I can’t“

„Why? What is more important than me, the man you love?“

„I… He works at the café and I need his support.“ Donghun tried to avoid his eyes, and Jun knew he was lying. „He’s our friend.“

„Bullshit!“ In all five years of their relationship, and even in the years before that, Jun had never raised his voice in a fight against Donghun. But he was just so tired, it was making him exhausted to listen to the man he loved searching for excuses. „You know why!“

„Junhee, I really don’t know what you want to hear-,“ Donghun looked surprised at Jun’s sudden outburst.

„Liar!“ Jun slammed his flat palm against one of the lockers, Donghun flinched.

„You’re acting insane Jun!“ Now Donghun was getting mad, he felt cornered, he wanted to escape this situation.

„Insane? Me?“ Jun chuckled like an insane man, „You drive me mad Donghun!“ It was a full on screaming match between the two now. They kept on moving closer and closer.

„Just admit it already!“ Jun shouted, for the first time in his life Donghun saw real fear in Jun’s eyes. He saw the desperation and pain in those once happy eyes. And it broke something in Donghun. Because he knew that he was the one who inflicted all this pain.

„Fine!“ Donghun screamed, tears pooling in his own eyes. „I love him! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love Chan, but I also love you!“ Donghun stepped closer to Jun, took his face in his palms. He tried to meet Jun’s gaze, but Jun just stared at the floor. Hot tears started to fall from both of their eyes. „I didn’t want this Jun, I never wanted to fall in love with him. I tried to tell my heart no. Because I only wanted to love you. And it’s tearing me apart. I don’t know what to feel anymore. My chest is bursting from all this guilt.“

He leaned his forehead against Jun’s shoulder, softly crying into his shirt. All the guilt from the past weeks falling off his shoulders. It felt so good and yet like the worst to finally admit what his heart has been longing for. 

„Please don’t leave me.“ He sobbed into his boyfriend’s neck, but Jun continued to stand still. „I can’t lose you, Jun-ah. Please tell me that you’ll forgive me.“

They stood like this for a couple of minutes, Jun’s head was spinning. He thought hearing the truth from Donghun’s own lips would finally bring him peace. That it’d set him free, prove him that he wasn’t insane and imaging all that. But instead it only brought him grief. He knew he couldn’t go back to the way it was before Yuchan had appeared in their life. He didn’t blame Donghun for being in love with both of them, he only blamed himself for not interfering earlier and hindering those feelings to blossom.

Deep inside Jun knew it was over the moment Donghun spoke the truth, he knew he had to let Donghun go. So as a last selfish act he gently pulled Donghun to look into his eyes. He wiped his tears away, Donghun met Jun’s eyes and he knew. He knew that he had broken the man in front of him one too many times. And it made Donghun want to just curl up and sob.

Jun’s eyes roamed over Donghun’s features one last time, lastly his eyes fell on Donghun’s lips. Slowly he placed his own over them. His eyes fluttered shut at the all too familiar feeling of their lips meeting. And his heart finally shattered in a million pieces.

Donghun felt a veil of hope laying down over his guilt. For a second he believed that Jun could forgive him. He believed that everything was going to be alright.

But when Jun pulled away from him Donghun could see the look in his eyes. He saw all the pain he inflicted in the eyes that once shone with brightness. And in that moment Donghun knew. He knew that he had lost Junhee once and for all. And his world shattered quietly with no sound just like snow touching the ground.

It took all the willpower Jun had left to pull away from Donghun. He felt his soft skin slipp away under his fingertips.

He knew if he didn’t leave now he’d never leave. And in the end it would destroy them both.

Jun didn’t turn around when he left the backroom, he didn’t turn around when he heard Donghun’s sobs and calls follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter 2, it was a bit dramatic and fast paced. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one, so please anticipate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse and light violence
> 
> EDIT: So it seems like a whole scene was cut from the chapter, I could cry :(((( So here is the edited part. Sorry everyone :(

To say that the past three weeks had been hell for Junhee was an understatement. There  hadn’t been a moment that  didn’t  make him want to cry. He missed Donghun with all his heart, he missed waking up next to him and falling asleep with his arm around his  waist . For the past few years all Junhee ha d known was Donghun’s warmth, and now, without it  there, it felt like his heart was enthralled in an  ice  age. 

Ever since that evening he only got out of bed to go to the bathroom or to eat the food Sehyoon cooked for him. He knew he had a ton of  unread messages from clients, especially Son Bohyun. But Junhee just couldn’t bring himself to care. Nothing  really  mattered to him anymore. 

Every night he fell asleep contemplating whether or not he just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

All in all his whole existence was  pitiful , and even though Donghun was the one to fall in love with  Yuchan , Jun just couldn’t bring himself to hate either of them. 

Soft fingers danced over his face and pushed his bangs out of the way. For a second, with his eyes closed like this, Junhee could pretend that it was Donghun.  But reality came back too soon. 

„Jun-ah.“ Sehyoon’s voice slowly brought Junhee out of dreamland. „I ordered chicken for breakfast.“ 

Junhee’s eyes felt like they weighed a ton,  yet he forced them open. Sehyoon was  leaning over where Jun fell asleep on the couch. 

„Come. Before it’s cold.“ Sehyoon cupped his cheek before leaving through the kitchen door. 

Slowly Junhee stretched his heavy limbs and got up. With a sigh he made his way over to the kitchen. After all the pain at least chicken stayed by his side. And Sehyoon of course.

The two friends ate in silence for a while, but Jun could  tell from Sehyoon body language that something was bothering  the other . 

„Hyung… What is it?“  Junhee asked after a while.

„Well, ehm … Donghun is working this evening-“ Sehyoon started awkwardly, it was obvious that this topic was uncomfortable for him.

„I told you , I don’t want to talk to him.“ Jun played with the chicken bones on his plate.  His own lie tasted foul on his tongue.

„I know. I thought if you want to get your stuff from the apartment … maybe tonight would be good…“ Sehyoon scratched the back of his neck. „Plus, if you plan to pay rent in the future, you need to start working again, before all of your clients drop you. So you should probably pack your equipment too. “ 

Jun sighed but nodded . Sehyoon was right. Even if he wasn’t in the mood to work , he had to start again eventually, and who knows maybe it would help to distract him. 

„And he’s really working tonight?“ Jun asked, not daring to use Donghun’s name. 

„You want to check my schedule?“ 

„No, I believe you.“ 

Rain poured against the windshield as Jun looked at the apartment he once called home. While he sat there in Sehyoon’s car, his heart grew heavier with each second. Inevitably, all of his and Donghun’s shared memories arose. How they’d often spend rainy afternoon’s cuddled up in front of the big window in the living room. Or how Donghun had always loved to brew him a hot cup of coffee when Jun had been caught up in rain showers.

But here he was now, alone in the rain without Donghun. 

With a sigh Jun opened the car door, and quickly he hurried through the rain and the setting darkness over to the front door. An older man held the door open for Jun, and with a nod and a quick thank you he slipped past him. 

The way up to the apartment made Jun’s heart ache. What if Sehyoon was wrong and Donghun wasn’t working and actually at home? As he slowly turned the key he prepared himself mentally for Donghun to rip open the door. 

But that wasn’t the case, the door opened to the darkness of the hallway. Only a small light flickered in the living room, it wasn’t unusual for Donghun to leave the TV on while he was gone. Like in trance Jun made his way over to the entrance of the living room.

„You’re home early, hyung.“ 

Jun’s heart shattered when he saw Yuchan curled up on the couch casually watching TV. He knew he let Donghun go so that he could follow his heart. But Junhee didn’t expect to be confronted with Donghun’s decision so fast. 

„Jun?“ Chan’s eyes went wide and he jumped up from the couch, a n expression of shock and relief written over his young features. 

Immediately, Jun turned around, he felt like he couldn’t breath. Everything came crashing down on him. It was obvious that Donghun had made his decision. And he had chosen Yuchan. 

Specks of blackness clouded Jun’s vision and his breath came out in puffs. Hot tears fell from his eyes and Junhee fell down on his knees. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He just wanted to escape.

„Hyung?“ 

Soft fingers were suddenly touching his cheeks, wiping away the tears. Junhee closed his eyes , his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen.

„Breathe. Hyung, you need to breathe .“ Chan’s  worried  voice  pierced through Junhee’s clouded mind. 

After a couple of  moments Jun’s breathing calmed down and he was able to catch himself.  His mind slowly unclouded and only now he realized that Chan was still holding onto his face . They gazed at each other like in trance. In such close proximity Jun could see red lining Chan’s eyes. He also noticed how soft Yuchan’s skin looked. And for a second Jun wondered if Yuchan’s skin felt soft under Donghun’s fingers.

Quickly he slapped the younger’s hands away like they were poisonous .  Hurt flashed over Yuchan’s face, his big brown eyes watching Junhee intensely. 

When Jun stood up he felt exhausted and numb. But mostly he felt confused.

„I’m just here to pick up my stuff.“ Jun turned away from Chan. Not being able to look him further in the eyes . Not only out of shame for his panic attack , but also because  seeing Chan being so hurt, made something inside Jun ’s chest move . 

„S-Sure.“ Yuchan’s voice  sounded  slightly broken, but he also got up. 

Sighing Jun walked over to the bedroom  he and Donghun once shared, and that now Chan was sleeping in. 

„I’ll be gone in ten minutes.“ Junhee quickly started to throw his clothes from the closet into one of his suitcases. He noticed that all his things were just as they had been three weeks ago. At least Donghun hadn’t thrown his stuff out like his heart. 

However, when Jun came to his work equipment he noticed that something was different.  Usually all his notes and music sheets were thrown all over his work desk. Now though, everything was neatly organized into piles.

„What…“ Jun mumbled  confused  under his breath. 

„I’m sorry I...“ Chan whispered from where he was watching Jun from the doorframe. 

„You what?“ Irritation suddenly flooded Jun’s system. 

„One of your clients showed up at the café while I was working. He said you didn’t answer any of his calls…And I- he needed his song done.“ Chan looked down at his own feet.

„So you thought you just  do my work for me ?“ Junhee turned to look at Chan, but the younger couldn’t meet his eyes. 

„You  didn’t do it. And I only finished a couple of your projects. Those that were almost done anyway. I promise I didn’t - “  Chan started to ramble, but the words died in his throat when Junhee pushed him up against the wall. 

„Well, why don’t you go ahead and  finish the other projects as well. Maybe you like to also go and visit my sister and her husband for me, now that you obviously took over almost every aspect of my life .“ Junhee felt so exhausted he couldn’t even bring himself to become angry anymore. It was like a feeling of acceptance took over him. Acceptance that someone else was better at his own life than himself. 

„No, hyung, I never intended to do that.“  Chan sounded so small.

„Then why did you do it if not to steal my clients?“ Chan still couldn’t meet Jun’s eyes. „Come on, give me one good reason.“ 

Chan was about to answer Jun when the doorbell rang.  Jun let go of Chan, not even caring for an explanation. He just shook his head and grabbed his suitcase, he needed to come back for the rest sometime else or have Sehyoon pick it up. 

Before Jun could leave the room a hand grabbed his wrist .  Chan pulled Jun closer. His other hand  came up to Jun’s cheek. There was nothing but determination written in Chan’s eyes.

„Because I love you.“ Jun’s heart stopped beating, and he couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

Before Jun could process what  was happening , he felt lips on his. Soft and warm lips.  The kiss was different from Donghun’s kisses, a bit hesitant yet full of affection. 

Chan didn’t seem to mind that Jun didn’t return the kiss. In fact, it seemed to make Chan give even more. 

The kiss didn’t last long . Chan pulled away, a blush covering his cheeks. If Jun had been confused before now he was completely crazy.

What just happened? Did Yuchan really just confess his love for Junhee and kiss him? Wasn’t Chan supposed to love Donghun?

For a second an evil thought crossed his mind. But as much as Junhee wanted to hurt Donghun for choosing Chan over him , h e couldn’t do it. He couldn’t use Chan’s feelings for him as a weapon for revenge.

A bang on the front door ripped them both out of their trance .

„I need to go.“ Jun whispered and practically ran to the front door , leaving everything behind . He heard Chan follow right behind him.

When he ripped the  front  door open the older man, who had held the door open for Jun, stood in front of it. That made Chan abruptly stop behind  Jun .

Quickly Jun pressed past the man, not bothering with a greeting. Just as he was taking the steps down, he heard Chan’s voice. 

„Dad?“

Heavy rain poured down on Jun the second he stepped out the door. His clothes became soaked and his hair was stuck to his forehead quickly. 

To gather his thoughts, he leaned against Sehyoon’s car for a  couple of  seconds.  Jun was just staring straight ahead. Like in a trance he raised his fingers and slowly slid them over his own lips. 

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the way Chan’s lips  had  felt on his own hadn’t felt wrong . They felt good… Even better than just good. Why did he have to be so fucked up? Why couldn’t Junhee just be normal?

To all his luck, Junhee realized that he had left the car keys upstairs. With a curse he contemplated whether to just walk home and leave the car behind or to quickly go back upstairs and get them. 

Unfortunately, Jun knew that Sehyoon would kill him if he let his car get towed, which Jun was 100% sure would happen if he left it. 

W ith a sigh Junhee went back into the building. 

Just as he was rounding the corner to Donghun ’s - and now  also  Chan’s \-  flat he heard screams and rumbling , which were coming from the other side of the not fully closed  front  door.

„Please, dad, don’t I…“ Chan’s voice sounded so small and hurt.

„You will do as I tell you , son! And you will come back home!“ 

The sound of something or rather something hitting the floor rang through the empty hallway. Jun’s stomach twisted at the thought of what was going on behind that door. 

Quickly Jun pushed open the door. The first thing that caught his eyes, was Chan laying on the floor holding his aching head. The man, Yuchan’s father, stood over his son. It was obvious that he had pushed his son.

Pictures flooded Jun’s mind. Pictures of his own father raising his hand against him. His mother begging his father to stop. Even though it has been over five years since he got away from his father, the images were still vivid in his memories. 

„Forget your foolish dreams, your mother and I have your life planned. You will obey us!“ He lectured his son, not noticing Jun’s appearance. 

Jun’s eyes filled with tears of anger, because he had heard the exact same words over and over. He understood now. Jun understood why Chan  had  ended up on the streets. Why Chan never talked about why he lived on the streets. 

Again he saw how similar they both were. Not only regarding the abuse. Six years ago Jun  had been kicked out from home after his parents had discovered that he’d lied to them about his major. Because instead of business, like his father had wished, Junhee had secretly started to follow his dreams to become a producer.

„ He will never obey you again.  “ Jun  said surprisingly calmly, his insides were burning with anger.

„And who are you? One of his lovers that he told his brother about?“ The man turned around to look at Junhee.

„I’m the one who’s about to beat your ass if you don’t leave him alone.“ Jun didn’t know where all this courage came from. He had never stood up to his own father. 

In that moment it didn’t matter what happened between Chan, Donghun and Jun. The only thing that really mattered to Jun was to protect and sa v e Chan.

„Come on, son. Get up.“ The man looked Jun up and down .

„Yuchan will stay with me.“  Junhee stated sternly. He would not be backing down, not this time. 

„You think you can stop me? He’s **my** son.“ The man stepped closer to Jun, a hateful look in his eyes. 

„I sure as hell can. If you so much as even think about hurting him one more time...“ Before Jun could finish the sentence the man’s fist collided with his face. Surprised Jun stumbled back, holding his aching jaw. 

Just as Jun was about to return the favor, a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Jun turned to Donghun, his usual sad eyes now seemed to burn with a raging inferno.

„If I was you I’d leave before I call the police.“ Donghun glared at Chan’s father. „An arrest for domestic abuse would surely look worse for your company than a n estranged son.“

„You think you can threaten me?“ 

„I wouldn’t test me if I was you.“ Donghun warned one last time. 

This time Chan’s father seemed to believe him. That and the fact that they were now two against one convinced him to back down.

„This is not over.“  Yuchan’s father took  one last look back at Chan, before turning and storming out of the flat. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Donghun turned to Junhee cradling his face carefully between his hands. His eyes frantically searching Jun’s face. 

„Are you hurt? Do you need to see the doctor?“ 

Jun shook his head slowly. His jaw did hurt, but at the moment he had other worries. 

„Yuchan.“ He mumbled, and both him and Donghun turned to the boy.

Chan, who had found the strength to stand up, was leaning against the doorframe . He was holding onto his right wrist .

„I’m fine, my head is aching pretty badly and I think my wrist broke when I fell. But nothing more.“ It was obvious from Yuchan’s voice that he was in pain. His eyes seemed unfocused.

Before any of the elders could say anything, Chan collapsed. Within a second Jun was there to catch him. 

„Shit.“ Donghun cursed and took Chan’s face in his hands. „We need to get him to the hospital.“ 

„We can take Sehyoon’s car.“

A few moments later they were all sitting in Sehyoon’s car. Donghun, who had offered to drive after he saw Jun’s hands shaking slightly, was sitting behind the wheel. He kept glancing back at Chan and Jun through the rearview mirror. Even though Chan was conscious again, he still seemed weak. 

Both Junhee and Donghun each had a million questions on their own, but right now what matter ed the most was to get Chan to the hospital.

Jun softly stroked Chan’s hair and whispered that the boy had to stay awake. 

All these newfound feelings - no scratch that - all of his buried feelings for the boy were dancing around in his chest.

Maybe all along, Jun was trying so hard to make himself believe that _Donghun_ wasn’t falling in love with Chan. Because actually he was the one who had fallen a long time ago and he was too afraid to admit it to himself. 

But seeing Chan in a situation he himself had been in many times before and knowing how helpless Chan must have felt. It made Jun forget everything except for that he had to protect Chan. 

„We’re almost there. Stay awake for hyung, will you?“ Jun  held onto Chan’s healthy hand. The boy looked so small  in his arms.

„I’m sorry, hyung. Don’t hate me please.“  Chan kept apologizing over and over again to them both .  „I never wanted  you to break up.“

Just as Donghun pulled up to the barriers of the parking lot,  Chan’s head fell to the side, as his mind went unconscious. 

It took everything in Donghun  not  to just drive down those barriers.

They jumped out as soon as their car came to a stop. Jun was carrying an unconscious Chan in his arms, while Donghun was following him, not caring to even pull the key from the engine. 

The emergency room was packed. However, as soon as they stepped inside a nurse noticed the unconscious boy in Jun’s arms and called for a doctor.

„He fell and hit his head pretty badly.“ Donghun began to babble. „He was conscious just a minute ago.“ 

The doctor advised Jun to lay Chan down on one empty of the stretchers. They immediately started to check for his  pupillary light reflex . 

„Are there any known previous head injuries?“ The doctor asked Jun and Donghun, who just looked at each other cluelessly.

„Call the CT tech. Tell him he needs to clear the scanner asap and that I have a young man with the suspicion of IVH.“ The doctor ordered one of the nurses, who was taking Chan’s blood pressure. She immediately ran to the closest phone. 

Jun and Donghun could only watch helplessly as they prepared the stretcher and started to roll Chan away towards the elevators. They stood frozen for a few seconds, until one of the nurses told them to follow. 

„I’ll show you somewhere quiet to wait for your friend.“ The nurse led them down a hallway and to another set of elevators. „Take it up to floor  four , when you exit go to the left and down the hallway until you see a small waiting room on the right.“ 

„Thank you.“ Jun mumbled and stepped in to the elevator with Donghun. 

The silence that followed was crushing, neither of them knew what to say. The last time that they both were so awkward around each other  had been after their first kiss. 

The waiting room was a small closed off room with a couple of armchairs, a coffee machine and a water dispenser. Even though the room was empty, Jun sat  down in the armchair next to Donghun. 

Despite everything that they’ve been through, Jun sought Donghun’s comfort. Just like he always did. 

At first neither of them dared to say a word again . And Jun wondered how the person he  had  once felt the closest  with came to be a stranger. 

„Do you want me to get you some ice for your cheek?“ Donghun was the first to break the silence, and Jun was grateful that he did. 

„It’s fine. Thank you.“ Jun answered while watching Donghun’s profile. He knew his ex-boyfriend better than himself. It was obvious to him that Donghun was close to tears. He could see it in the way Donghun’s eyes darted around, trying to push the tears away. 

Jun’s hand found his way into Donghun’s,  who finally turned to look at Jun. 

„He’s going to be alright. He’s a fighter.“ Jun tried to not only comfort Donghun with his words, but also himself. 

„Jun-ah…“ Donghun’s eyes betrayed him and a single tear slipped. Out of habit Jun’s hand shot up to catch it. This small gesture seemed to break the unknown barrier between them.

„Don’t.“ He knew Donghun was about to apologize again. „I’m the bad guy here. I treated not only you but also Yuchan badly.“

„You were jealous.“ Donghun stated. 

„You’re wrong.“ Jun stood up and walked towards one of the windows, looking down at the parking lot. He couldn’t admit it while looking in Donghun’s eyes. „I was scared of my own feelings.“ 

He felt Donghun’s presence behind him, but Jun just couldn’t turn around. He didn’t want to see Donghun’s disappointed eyes. He had caused both Donghun and Chan so much pain because he  hadn’t been able to admit to himself what he actually felt.

„I’m so sorry.“ Jun apologized with a strained voice. 

Slowly Donghun spun Jun around, he put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. Over the past weeks Jun had dreamt of Donghun’s eyes a lot. But nothing could compare to the real ones. They held so much passion and love for Jun. 

„Do you love him?“ Donghun asked. He did not sound scared or unsure. Quite the opposite, he was determined. 

„I do.“ Jun admitted. The confession did not feel as bad as he had thought it would. It felt relieving, it felt good to finally admit it. „And I love you.“ 

„Then come back,“ Donghun searched Jun’s face for answers. „Come back to us.“ 

There was still so much that they needed to discuss, so much that they had to apologize for. But right in this moment none of that mattered. 

All the pain and grief of the last month was pushed away for the moment, when Jun’s lips met Donghun’s. And that was all the answer s that Donghun needed. 

The kiss wasn’t heated or desperate. The kiss was soft and innocent. 

„You know, Chan kisses better.“ Jun didn’t know why he felt the need to joke at such an unfitting time. But Donghun didn’t seem to mind the wrong timing,  as he broke out in laughter. 

„It’s unfair you got to kiss him first.“ Donghun pouted. 

It felt good to go back to the lighthearted conversation and to be distracted from their worry for Chan. 

They sat back down and continued their shatter , hand in hand . But  both their  minds filled with  worry for  the boy they fell in love with. 

After what felt like hours the doctor walked in the waiting room. Both their hearts sank for a second. Until the doctor spoke up.

„Are you Kang Yuchan’s brothers?“ The doctor asked, they both immediately lied and nodded. „The CT scan was clean of any brain bleeding. He suffered a concussion, but nothing more serious. He’s staying over night, he might be a bit nauseous, but else he’s totally fine.“ 

„Give me the remote, we won’t watch a horror movie tonight.“ Donghun tried to reach over Jun. 

Both of them were currently cuddled up on their couch, a bottle of wine opened and a box of sweets next to them. 

„Hyung, please.“ Jun whined and held the remote out of Donghun’s reach, who just started to climb over Jun. 

„ T he last time Chan and you couldn’t sleep without the lights on for over two weeks. And I won’t keep up with your pathetic scaredy cat asses again.“ Donghun rolled his eyes and pinned Jun down, finally getting a hold of the remote. „Plus I want to watch a romantic movie when I’m having a date night with my boyfriends.“ 

It’s been a couple months since the night in the hospital, and they all would be lying if they said that it had been easy. It took a lot of fights and jealousy, but also a lot of kissing to get them to where they were now. Chan, who started attending a music academy while part time working at Donghun’s  café , didn’t feel like a third wheel in their relationship anymore. Sometimes it even felt like Jun and Donghun were fighting over Chan’s affection.

„Talking about Chan… What takes him so long?“ Jun groaned, annoyed and hungry. „He was just supposed to close the  café and pick up some food.“ 

Just as they wondered the front door opened and Yuchan stepped inside, his hair and clothes wet from the rain. He was wearing an oversized hoodie, which he was now clutching to his chest. 

„Where is the food?“ Jun asked, grumbling slightly as he noticed the lack of take out bags.

„Don’t be mad hyung. But I couldn’t leave her in the rain.“ Chan looked at his two boyfriends apologetic and stepped closer.

„Leave whom?“ Jun asked warily. 

Chan slowly and carefully opened the zipper of his hoodie and a small white kitten appeared. Donghun was immediately head over heels and ran over to Chan to greet the small visitor. 

„No…“ Jun stood up. „Not another stray.“ 

„Please, Jun-Ah. Look how cute she is.“ Donghun held the kitten up to his face. Confronted with sad puppy eyes of both Donghun and Chan, Jun couldn’t help but crease over. 

„Fine, but this is the last stray we ever take in. Understood?“ Jun said, but his two boyfriends were not listening to him anymore, already busy playing with the kitten. 

„We’ll call you, Hae.“ Donghun muttered and gave the kitten a kiss. 

Jun sighed, seeing both his boyfriends with big happy smiles, made his heart flutter. And he knew that eventually he’d fall in love with the little stray over time. Just like he did with the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the End :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction. As you might have noticed, it is part of a series. Because I had so much fun writing this ff, I thought it'd be great to come back to this with small one shots in the future. I'm currently working on a prequel of how Donghun and Jun met (and fell in love), and a small sequel with Wowkwan :) So keep your eyes open for those. And my other upcoming projects. :P
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read and supported this fanfiction.  
> As it's been a couple of years that I've written anything in English I was very nervous and unsure. But your comments made me very happy :)


End file.
